Will You Forgive Me?
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Somtimes, we need to be sorry for what we've done. The question is, are they still willing to forgive us? slight AU COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another EdxWin fic! I know I should be concentrating on my other fic but I just realized that I already have 13 stories. I dunno why but I felt strange when I learned about that (call me superstitious or what but I just can't shrug off that feeling.) so I decided to write another right away, well, this fic has been in my mind waiting to be written and because of the fact that this idea won't let me sleep! This is sort of a sequel to the fic "It's not okay anymore". Enjoy reading. ^^

* * *

"**Will You Forgive Me?"**

It's been a while since he stood in this big house's porch. He left this house some years back, planning not to return ever again but then here he is.

"Aren't you going to knock, brother?" his brother asked as he looked at him with questioning eyes.

Edward looked back at him then at the door. He was having second thoughts if he should knock and face the reason why he was here. It's been five long years since he stood on this place and left a crying, heartbroken girl inside.

"Well…" Edward said as he raised his right hand, ready to knock but he hesitated. Then he turned away from the door and started walking away from it.

"Brother, wait up!"

"Come on Al." Edward said as he continued walking.

They finally got what they wanted. Al, his brother was finally returned in his original body but because the philosopher's stone can only be used once, his body was still the same. His left limb clunked on the rocky soil as he trudge his way away from that place, his metal right arm swinging on his side. He doesn't have the intention to go back but after fulfilling his wish and goal, he had the urge to show himself to this place knowing that he had done something in the past.

It's been a hard time for him. He knew he had been such a jerk. He knew from the start that she doesn't deserve a guy like him but still he let her fall for him, knowing that someday he has to leave. Now he's wondering what could have happened to her, to Winry whom he loved so much but has to break her heart in the process… Yes, he's such a big idiotic jerk.

"Brother…" Al said as he catches up with him.

"I…I'm not yet ready to face them…to face her, Al." Edward said. They returned to the Inn where they checked in a while ago and stayed there for the whole day.

Edward lied on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Winry. He wanted to see her but he doesn't have the courage yet. What would he say if ever he saw her? "I'm sorry"? But he knew better. She would never forgive what he did. He has been bad to her ever since and he always let her down. Time to time he would always utter those words and Winry will forgive her just like that. But when he left, she didn't even say anything. How could she forgive him anyway?

He slept that night, his dreams full of Winry's smiles.

The next day, he decided to leave the place again but Al insists that before they left, they should see Winry and Grandma Pinako. He gave in afterwards because Al doesn't want to leave if they won't see them first. They went to their mother's grave first and he stood there, asking for his mother to guide him and Al and to ask for some courage. They set of to the Rockbell's place afterwards.

Standing there once more, Edward finally gathered the courage to knock on the door. They waited for a while then they heard a dog barking and someone hushing the dog.

"Be quiet Den" A voice said. Edward stiffened when he heard that familiar voice. The door opened, revealing a blonde haired woman.

"Yes?" She asked as her eyes fell upon Al.

"Hi Winry!" Al said with a small wave of his hand.

Winry stood there quite surprised that the stranger knows her but as she stared at the boy's face, her face lightened up a little.

"Alphonse?" she said and Al nodded while smiling at her. "That means…" She trailed off as he looked at Ed. "Y-You're here..." She whispered, surprised of what she's seeing.

"Who's at the door Winry?" asked another voice and Pinako's head peered out of the door.

"You're here! Alphonse, is that you?!" she said her voice full of awe. Al just nodded again. "Come inside, you have to tell us what happened."

Winry stood there for a while before opening the door wide and Al and Ed came in. Pinako and Al walk ahead of them, leaving them behind. Winry closed the door shut but she's still standing there. Ed looked at him, unable to read her expression.

"Winry… I…" but before he could say the rest, Winry stormed away from him. His eyes followed her departing figure and he felt angrier with himself more.

"So that's what happened." Pinako said before taking a sip on her tea.

Ed nodded as he took another bite on his bread.

"But I'm glad you finally reached your goal even though your body is still like that." the old lady said again.

"Yes. It's fine with me though, I don't care anymore about myself when I saw Al had his body back." He explained.

"So, Grandma Pinako, What's been happening to this place when we're away?" Al asked as he looks at the old lady.

"Nothing much, it's still the same." Pinako replied.

Edward looks at her and hesitated a little before speaking. "How about Winry?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Al and Pinako looked at him, quite surprised.

"Well, after you left this place, she started working really hard, she doesn't mind any else. It's just work and work." Pinako answered him before standing up.

"Look, Grandma Pinako, I know it's my fault-"

"Talk to her child, not to me." Pinako told him gently before turning her back away from him. Ed sighed and he faced Al this time. His little brother looked back at him and he smiled. "I guess it's time brother." Al said.

They stayed in the kitchen for a few more hours just talking with Pinako. The old lady told them that they could stay for the night but they declined saying that they will leave soon. Pinako looked sad for a moment but she smiled saying that the two really can't stay in one place.

"And if that's the case, you better talk to her, Ed" Pinako said with a determined smile.

"But do you think she would ever talk to me? You know, forgive me at least." Ed said with his head down.

"Just try it. I know what you did is stupid but I understand why you did it. Just try talking to her." Pinako said. Edward stood up and he nodded. He knew he has to do it.

He slowly climbed the steps that will lead to the second floor. Nothing changed in this house. Winry's room if he's right is still in the right side of the stairs. He walked towards it and knocked but no one answered. He slowly opened the door but no one is inside. Where could Winry be? He remembered the balcony in the other side of the second floor, where Winry always stayed whenever she wanted to be alone. He turned towards the direction of the balcony and as what he told himself, she was there.

Her back was turned from him; her hair is still the same length when he left five years ago. He watched Winry's figure and he could tell that she really is not a girl anymore but a woman. The sky today is cloudy and it's been windy too. As he walked slowly towards her, a cool breeze swept pass them. Edward inhaled deeply before taking another step.

"Winry." he called.

Winry stiffened a bit when she heard him. "What is it Edward?" she spoke without any emotion at all.

What is he going to say anyway? He knew that the word "I'm sorry" would never work. Should he explain? What? "Come on stupid head, think!"

"Al is finally back in his normal body." He said instead.

"Yeah, I can see that." she answered back without facing him.

"Winry…You know…Well…" Edward is still lost for words. He just can't tell her the things he wanted her to know. It's just that he's afraid she won't believe him. How can he tell her that ever since he left, she never leave his mind at all, that in all he did, he was reminded of her. Yes, he really loved her that it breaks him too whenever he remembers the tears Winry cried because of him.

"We are leaving later in the afternoon." he told her.

"Be careful then." She said curtly.

Edward felt sad. She doesn't care anymore and it's because of him. It's his entire fault.

"_Will you forgive me?"_ Edward said but he never let her hear it. He knew it's the same as the words "I'm sorry." But that's all he could think of.

_Will you forgive me? "_Okay then." Ed said once more then he finally walked away. He can't stand it anymore. He just can't. Because of him, Winry isn't the same person he knew. She changed because of what he did to her.

"Edward…" those words made him stopped from leaving. He looked at Winry and she was finally facing him. Her eyes are full of sorrow.

"Please, just be careful." She said then she started walking outside, leaving him but because of what she did, he got the courage to finally speak to her.

He grabbed her arm and pull he towards him in an embrace. "Winry. Please forgive me. I came back because of you Winry. Please Winry…please forgive me. I always think of you when we are away. I know I hurt you so much in the past but please forgive me." Edward's voice cracked when he spoke the last words.

Winry didn't replied. After a while, he looked at her. Her eyes started shimmering. Pain, hurt and maybe hatred are starting to show on those deep blue orbs.

"Winry…"Ed said again.

"I told myself years back that if ever I saw you again, I won't ever give a damn. But now…Why am I feeling this way…A part of me is saying that I'm happy that you are here but I shouldn't be happy. I shouldn't be." Winry said, the tears are now finally flowing freely on her cheeks.

"That's why I'm here Winry…I'm here to ask you if you can forgive me for what I did. I promise you Winry, I will do my best to be a good person for you."

Winry cringe when he heard the word 'promise'. "Promises are meant to be broken, Edward." She told Ed.

"I assure you the. I assure you that I will be here for you always, not leaving your side." Ed said as he looked at those blue eyes.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked once again. Winry looked backed at him, tears are still present on her eyes.

"Winry, will you forgive me?" Ed asked again but Winry never replied and she left him there, never looking back because she knew she will just regret it.

* * *

**A/N:** There... Well, I know it didn't end good...again. (Gah. I think some EdxWin fan there will going to kill me once she saw this! *looks at Ichi then backs away*) I hope you still like it. Please **REVIEW!!! **Let me know if you have some questions and suggestions. That's all. It's already 1 am and I still have classes tomorrow, I mean later. XD 'till next time! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here is part two of this fic. Yeah, I really intended to put a sequel to the 1st chapter, that's why it is a fic of angst/romance. ^^ here is the real ending to this fic. Enjoy

reading!!! ^^

* * *

**Will You Forgive Me?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ed stood there, unable to move. He didn't know where to go. Should he follow her? No, he couldn't. He can feel the guilt that was starting to rise in his chest, gripping his heart. He heard the slamming of a door nearby. By the loudness of it, he knew the people below heard it.

He failed once again. Maybe there are really things that can't be forgiven. One of those things is the moments he hurt someone whom he loved and someone who loved him back despite he did. Maybe a sinner like him shouldn't be forgiven at all.

He slowly went back downstairs and out of the house. He didn't bother to wait for Al who was surprised to see him like that.

He can't take it anymore. He need to leave if he can't be forgiven then what's the purpose of staying here?

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Winry was in her room, crying her heart out. It's been a while since she cried like this. She thought that by learning to control the emotions that involved him, she would never felt this pain once she saw him one day. But she never really expects that she will see him again. This came as a big shock for her as he saw him standing there outside, with downcast eyes.

Those eyes haunted her sometimes in her dreams. Those eyes that are seeking for her forgiveness some years before and now she saw them again. But she doesn't want to believe anymore. How many times did she fell for those eyes of his? Ed's eyes always held something beneath them that make her heart melt whenever she looks at them especially if he's asking for something. But she got fed up of his promises that are always broken; she got fed up of feeling the pain. She's a naïve girl before, always believing to some things, to the sweet words a guy she loved always told her. She was blinded by innocence and ignorance about love.

Love. It doesn't hold any meaning to her now. But she admits right there that when she saw Edward, her heart started beating so fast. Not just because she was surprised but the long forgotten feeling she buried deep inside her heart started to surface. Back then when he was asking for forgiveness, she almost give in. she missed his hugs, specially his voice. His soothing voice…

Winry wipe the tears on her eyes and she looked around her, her eyes fell upon a picture frame. This is the picture of her and Edward 5 years ago, they have big smiles on their faces and Ed got his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. She slowly gets up on her bed and she made her way to where the picture frame stands. It is the picture she dreaded since they separated but she can't fight the urge to look at it right now. She slowly gets it and look at it up close. This picture was given by Edward just after they became an official couple. Of course she treasured it the most that's why she never had the courage to throw it away when Ed left her. She started twiddling with the lock behind the frame and it suddenly opened, the picture slipping from the frame's hold. It dropped on the floor and Winry picked it up. She accidentally flipped that photo and she got to see the back of it. She was surprised to see some inscription there. The handwriting are so familiar…yes, it belongs to Ed. She read the words written there and her eyes started to shimmer again. It says:

"_Me and My Winry._

_She's mine and only mine._

_I love you always Winry, 'Always' because there's no such thing as forever. I would rather love you always with assurance than forever without assurance at all. I'm sorry if ever there are times I'm such a jerk. _

_Yours always, _

_Edward Elric."_

The tears started flowing uncontrollably now. So, Edward really loves her. Why…why did she have to discover this thing at the last minute? This photo has been with her for five years and it's the first time she saw his message. That's why whenever Edward would visit her house, he would always ask about their photo and she would just answer casually that it's in her room. He might think that she never gave a damn for his message…

She looked at her clock's room. It's still early; maybe she's not too late. She started dressing with casual clothes and she went downstairs, the photo on her hands.

"Grandma, I'm just going out!" she called her grandma before closing the door once she was out.

Pinako just smiled. "Go get him, Winry." she whispered as she watched her departing granddaughter from the living room's window.

00000000000000000000000000

The train station is jam-packed with people and their things. Edward is already on the station's entrance followed by Al. they decided to travel around the world and study alchemy at the same time. He swears not to go back here once again. He lost the reason to go back here, anyway.

Well, he couldn't do anything about it anymore right?

He started walking furthermore inside when he suddenly started hearing someone called his name.

"Edward!"

That voice is familiar…

"Edward!"

That voice is the voice he loved so much to hear when he was away from this place.

"Edward!"

"Winry…" Edward whispered to himself as he turned and look at the blonde woman who was calling him.

Winry stopped just before Edward and while catching her breath, she showed Edward the photo of them together. Edward was surprised to know that she was still keeping it.

"Winry…why…"

"Ed…To tell you the truth…I never throw this away because…because you're still the one I love! I know there are times that I started to hate you but my love for you is much stronger. I never really forget about you Ed." Winry said as she looked at his eyes.

Edward looked back at her. Her eyes are so serious and it made his heart beat fast. He gently wrapped his arms around her, unable to speak at first. It's just too unbelievable.

"Winry…Is this real?" he said, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"Yes Edward…"

"Will you forgive me, then?"

"Of course…" Winry replied and it made Edward hug her firmly.

"I can't promise that I can't hurt you but I assure you that I don't have any intention to hurt you again." Edward said. Winry started hugging him too.

"I know it's not too late…" Winry said.

Edward looked at her then he sealed his love for her with a kiss. they haven't shared a kiss full of passion and love for a vey long time.

He was happy that a sinner like him was finally forgiven by an angel whom he treasured and will always treasure and love.

They returned to the Rockbell's place that afternoon. Pinako and Al are very happy, Pinako because Winry finally got what she really wanted and Al, because finally, they got themselves a place that they will call their 'home'.

* * *

**A/N:** There, I think I put too much cheese in the last conversation though...Anyway, Please REVIEW!!! ^^ Thanks for reading everyone!!! ^^


End file.
